The Tale of Riverrock
by QueenoftheCatz
Summary: Mama who's Riverrock?" the kit asked in it's highpitched, squeaky voice. "I should have told you the tale a long time ago, but I shall have to tell you now. Our story is set in a time of suspense, where cats were much quicker to accuse than they are now
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Warriors fanfic! And the first mystery I've ever wrote! (I think) I hope its good! Thanks for reading!

Disclamer: I do not own Warriors. I do, however, own all of the characters and clan names in this fanfic.

* * *

"We eat our mice for Riverrock, in honor of Riverrock, and in the honor of Snowclan." the leader, Snowstar announced.

"Mama, Who's Riverrock?" a small silver kit asked in its high, squeaky voice after the leader had finished talking.

"Hush, my little one." the Queen said in a loving tone. "Eat your supper than I shall tell you.

The kit had hurriedly gulped down a mouse( It was about five moons old) then rushed to it's mother's side.

"Now will you tell me it?" asked in it's high pitched voice.

"Yes my darling, but get comfortable, for this is a long tale." the Mother warned.

"If its long, can I hear it tomorrow, Mama? I'm tired." it mumbled as its eye lids began to droop.

"No, darling. You must hear this tale before you become an apprentice. I have had to tell you for a while about Riverrock, but I've been worried about how you would take it."

"Oh! I take gruesome stories just fine. One time the elders told us about the battle bettween clans and I took it just fine. I didn't even scream once." the said enthusiasticly, she seemed to have perked up a bit.

"Alright, but I shall warn you anyway that this story is very sad and very mysterious." the mother warned. "But you shall need to listen closely, for its got a lot to do with you, my dear."

"Yes, Mama." The kit mumbled as it layed beside its Mama.

"Alright. Our story begins long ago in the time of the Clans, back then everyone was wearier of the surroundings and quick to accuse anyone who was even close to a threat. This was because a few days before Riverrock, although back then she was known as Riverpaw, had become an apprentice, a well respected elder had been murdered in cold blood." the mother said as the kit shivered. "Would you

like me stop, deary?" the mother asked.

"N-no Mama." the kit replied.

"Good than I shall continue the story." she replied. "Riverpaw was no exception to the worrisomeness and weariness that was in her clan. In fact her and her sister were both very worried about it. They spoke about it regularly. When they had free time from their apprentice duties they would visit the Elder's Den and look for clues to the crime." By now the kit had fallen asleep and was quietly mumbling in its dreams. The mother sighed and closed her eyes. Perhaps the tale would be better for the kit after it had slept the mother thought to herself as she fell into a deep slumber herself.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review! The next one will be a lot longer than this. I just wanted to get the begining set up. And again, please Review! Bye!

P.S. the mother and kit don't have names yet for a reason, so don't bother pointing it out please(I know some people who would, so just making sure.) The names are important to the plot so again, please don't bother pointing it out.


	2. Grandma Silverlake

Hello! I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, I do, however own all of the Characters in this fanfic, and the clan names.

* * *

A few rays from the sun shone through the entrance to the Nursery, signaling the mother to get up and restart telling the story to the young kit, whom was contently hopping around the Nursery.

"Deary, come and sit down, _please_." the mother called.

"Yes, Mama." The kit said obediently.

""Now, may I continue the story today, without any interruptions?" the mother asked.

"Yes Mama." the kit said as it sat down.

Alright then! While at the Elder's Den Riverpaw and her sister, Willowpaw, would ask the Elders questions, to the murder. The Elders would never answer the questions, though for fear of their own safety. One day they had went to the Elder's den to visit their grandmother, Silverlake. Silverlake had told them of many stories of the past battles and schemes. They had not thought of speaking to her about it before.

"Granny Silverlake?" Riverpaw called out.

" We would like to speak to you." Willowpaw added.

`Yes, dearies? I am here." Silverlake replied.

"C-could you tell us?" Riverpaw stammered.

" Tell you what, my sweet dears." Silverlake asked.

"T-tell us a-about F-frostriver." Riverpaw ordered timidly. Silverlake froze, than motioned for them to go deeper into the Elder's Den.

"They must not hear of this, I have to tell you quickly, for we might be caught. Are all the other elders out of the Den?" she asked as she went a bit deeper into the small muddy cave that they called the Elder's Den. Willowpaw swiftly ran to the entrance of the Elder's Den.

"It's all clear." Willowpaw whispered to the as she got to the spot that they had chosen to sit upon. Sitting down, Willowpaw and Riverpaw looked expectantly up at Silverlake's face.

" Frostriver, as you know was a very wise and well trusted elder." Silverlake started. "She was often looked upon for advice in this clan and many others for her experience in life. She knew all the ways of the clans and how to slip from all troubles easily without hurting others. She knew the best techniques for hunting and battle and had had many troublesome apprentices in her time. But dealt with them all. So when I had entered the elders den to hear a young tom ask for advice on something or another I wasn't at all surprised. I was surprised when seconds afterward she had turned him down. I went a bit closer to hear a gasp, and the sound of a neck breaking in half. Oh! That dreadful noise!" Sliverlake cried. By now Riverpaw looked as if she herself had faced the situation instead of Frostriver. She was shivering and her fur was standing on end. Her sister on the other hand was as cool and confident as she had ever been, completely unfazed that a cat had died in cold blood right where she was sitting.

"I heard the tom coming and I ran. I ran like I'd never ran before. I ran like I was young again and my legs were good." she ended as they heard as small scraping noise in the front of the Elder's Den.

"So you didn't see them?" Willowpaw asked.

"No. But I remember his voice, it was harsh and cold. Like a sharp claw made of ice." she said with a shiver. " A Third of the toms in this clan have a voice such as that, but I think that there are only three of them that would do such a thing." she said with a shiver.

"Who are they?" Willowpaw demanded. The sound of claws against dried mud could be heard in the distance.

"I can't tell you now! Someone's coming! Quick! Run! Now!" she ordered as the apprentices ran for their lives. They ran past a tom they did not know. They ran towards the Apprentice Den and jumped onto their nests. Tired of the days work and the information they had been told by Silverlake, the apprentices slipped away into a deep slumber, unaware of the result of the day, and happy to have found something helpful to solving the mystery.

"The next day they had come out of the Apprentice Den and headed straight to their Mentors, Frostleaf and Fallingstream, to see what they had to do today. On the way they could notice that the Warriors and Apprentices were even more weary and worrysome. They were whispering to each other about something in a nervous tone. By the time they had reached their mentors they had become even more worried and weary then they were before. When they had asked there Mentors what they were to do today they had been told that they were not to train today for another murder had happened the day before. The cat killed was none other then Silverlake. Their very own grandmother. The death had happened just after they had talked to her yesterday. There was supposedly no one around at the time, and it was very clear that she to had been murdered in the same, terrible way that Frostriver had, a clear and swift bite to the neck to keep air from coming to her lungs. A bite only a cat could make." By now the kit had become very restless and often, it glanced outside to see it's friends playing outside.

"Go ahead and play with your friends, little dear. We'll finish the story later." The mother said as she licked the young kit between the ears and motioned for it to go outside.

"Yes, Mama. Bye, Mama." the kit squeaked as it ran outside to play with it's friends.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please Review! Bye!


	3. Deputy Silverwing Calls a Clan Meeting

HI! I'm sooooo sorry about the wait for this chapter! But I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Bye!

Disclamer:I do not own Warriors.

* * *

The kit was gleefully playing Catch the Leaf when it started to rain, hard. With the rain pouring on the tiny kits they quickly ran to the nearest shelter available: The Elder's Den.

"Darling! Come inside!" the mother called out.

"Yes, Mama!" it said as it raced indoors. The tiny kit was sopping wet, and sad looking. "I almost won, Mama! But then it started raining and we had to quit." it whined.

"Its alright, Darling, hush now. You can go back outside when the rain lets up." she comforted.

"Alright, Mama. You can tell the story now." the kit said in its squeaky voice as it tried desperately to lick itself dry. The mother motioned for the kit to sit beside her and she then began to lick the kit dry, telling the story in between licks.

"Grandma is.....dead?" Riverpaw asked sadly.

"Yes, your Grandmother has been murdered." Frostleaf repeated.

"You can help bury her, if you like, she was Grandmother after all." Fallingstream said sadly. Suddenly the heard a yowl, coming from atop the big tree that rested in the center of camp. Upon looking up they saw Silverwing, the Deputy. This was strange to them for the Deputy had never held a Clan Meeting before.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the HighTree for a Clan Meeting!" he called out. All of the cat followed the directions in suit and went to sit around the HighTree. Murmuring and Gossip went with them as they sat, for the cats were all wondering why the Deputy would hold a meeting.

"Now, Now, No need to be alarmed, I just wanted to tell everyone that this behavior, even if one of our own has been murdered, is unacceptable! Accusing other Clan mates! Unacceptable! We all already know whom is killing these elders! Its Silverfrost!" He said as the cats surrounding Silverfrost backed away out of fright. The cats began to repeat his name over and over again, believing that the gentle tom was the one who had viciously murdered the two Elders. All the while Silverlake padded closer and closer, making accusations as he walked towards the shaking tom as if he were a plump mouse that couldn't run away. The light silver tom shook, obviously scared to the bone as the accusations went on and on. The others, instead of saying his name began to make up accusations of their own. Like 'You killed my Kits.' or 'Your the evil that haunts this clan.' or even 'you are the one who caused the sickness.' Suddenly the Clan Leader, Snowflower, came out from her den, to see what the commotion was about. She froze at the what she saw. All of the Everyone surrounded Silverfrost and were now sending him viscous glares. Scratches could be seen all over the young, timid tom's body. The cats surrounding him did nothing but swipe their claws viciously, and hissing threats and accusations. Riverpaw and Willowpaw were frozen in fear, fearing for the cat's life. Then Snowflower let out a loud, fierce yowl. All the clan members froze.

"I am very dissapointed in all of you!" Snowflower yowled. "To think you would accuse Silverfrost of all that has happened to you! He has just now become a Warrior! And to add to that he hates the thought of killing anything! I trained him myself and he hated fighting! This has all gotten far out of paw! To think my own Deputy accused my youngest warrior of murder! You shall all be punished for this!" The leader shouted.

"Yes, Snowflower!" all the clan mates said to their Snow white leader.

"Now, Silverwing, come with me!" she ordered as she motioned for the gray tom to follow her inside the Leader's Den. By now Riverpaw was shaking in fear at what had just happened moments ago. Suddenly she felt someone brush beside her. It was her sister, trying to tell her that they should go and help Silverfrost, whom was now licking his wounds in a hurt and betrayed manner. He looked up at their arrival, his face covered in scratches, one of them creating what was sure to soon be a scar going across his eye, to remind forever of this day. He stumbled back a little, obviously afraid that he would be hurt by the two apprentices.

"Its alright." Willowpaw said soothingly.

"We won't hurt you, we don't think you did it." Riverpaw said in a comforting tone.

"We want to help you." Willowpaw whispered as she helped the young tom stand.

"T-t-thanks." he murmured as they made their way to the Medicine Cat's Den. Upon entering they saw a very nervous old cat and a young apprentice called by the names of Silversun and Goldenleaf. They had been inside their den during the time of the meeting, organizing their stock, so they hadn't heard the commotion that had happened outside. At the sight of Silverfrost the two Medicine Cats immediately ran to gather healing herbs. As soon as the Cats had left the three cats sat down and began to speak.

"Thank you for helping me, I thought that everyone thought I had killed those elders." Silverfrost mumbled.

"Its alright! Snowflower is on our side too! She dosen't think you did it either." Willowpaw said brightly.

"I think I've got an idea on who did do it though." he said.

"So do we. Our G-grandmother told us before she died that the cat that killed her had a deep, dark voice that was cold and dark, sharp as a claw too." Riverpaw said with a shiver.

"I..Um... I saw a dark furred tom go into the Elder's Den yesterday. I didn't really get a good view of who it was but there are at least four toms that I now that are described like that. The only ones

I know described in such a way are Darkleaf and Hawktail.

"Hmmm that means there are two toms that we need to find the names of." Willowpaw noted thoughtfully.

"May I join you in your mystery solving?" Silverfrost asked timidly.

"Of course. But we should stop talking now, I think they're coming." Riverpaw whispered.

"So then the two cats waited for Silverfrost get his wounds cleaned and then headed off to bed, Eager to find out what they could about the two murders." the mother finished as the rain ceased and the kit waited for it's mother to let it go back out doors.

"Mama, Can I go back outside?" the kit asked as it looked excitedly up at it's mother.

"Of course little one, go and play with your friends. Just remember to come back inside after the sunset." the mother warned.

"Okay!" the kit squeaked as it happily stumbled out of the Nursery.

* * *

I Hope you enjoyed it, and again I'm sorry about the wait! Please Review! Bye!


	4. A Meeting Place!

Here is the new Chapter! I hope you all like it! Enjoy! Thanks for the Review!

Disclamer: I do not own Warriors. I wish did though!

* * *

By now the small kit had grown hungry, as kits usually do, and went to it's Mama to get freshkill.

"Mama! Mama! Can I have some freshkill!?!?" it asked enthusiastically.

"Go ahead, deary. Its almost time for the evening meal anyways." the mother said with a sigh. "Oh but bring it back to the Nursery so I can finish the story!" the mother called out for she had remembered that she had not yet finished telling the tale to the young kit. Soon the young kit had returned , and within its jaw was a Raven at least twice its size, it was so larger compared to the tiny kit that the mother couldn't help but wonder how it had carried all the way to the Nursery. The Mother then let out a small chuckle in spite of herself.

"Whats so funny, Mama?" the kit asked as it sat beside the prize.

"Oh nothing, just settle and eat your freshkill my little one." the Mother told the kit as she lovingly licked it in between its ears

"Yes, Mama!" It said as it enthusiastically dug into its prize. The Mother sighed. It would after all, be a lot harder to tell the tale to the kit if it was so distracted by something else, but she had to finish, and the kit would settle down.....eventually. So the Mother started.

As Riverpaw awoke she realized it would be a lot harder to communicate to the others now that they were in a group. They would need a meeting place, she decided, and a safe one! But were would it be safe enough to where they could not be heard by all of the potential suspects? There was no place known in all the clans. But then again if it were known then it wouldn't be safe enough. Riverpaw and her sister had accidentally skipped the burial of their Grandmother, out of shock from what had happened before it. They could meet where she wanted to be buried, by the River. For there was a small secluded stream that most did not know of, and she had recalled that she had been taking there when she was only but three moons old, and she had known the place well for she and her Grandmother had often come to the secluded place to think about various things. They came there so often that they had called it the (Grandma, Riverpaw, and Willowpaw.) Thinking River. Riverpaw, now happy to have helped excitedly got up from her nest and batted her paw at Willowpaw. Yet Willowpaw still went snoring and mumbling rather loudly, as if she had never even felt the blow. Not wanting to wake the others, Riverpaw knew that she couldn't speak for the apprentices all had keen hearing and could detect when something was amiss. She batted at Willowpaw again, harder this time. Yet the cat slept so deeply that it was a wonder if she would ever wake up! 'Wow.... Willowpaw is such a heavy sleeper. Its hard to believe she'll ever wake up! But I've got to tell her!' the timid apprentice thought as she, once again, batted at her sleeping sister, in a useless attempt to awake her. 'Ooooh, I really don't wanna do this, but she asked for it!' Riverpaw thought as she unsheathed her claws and scratched her sister's shoulder.

"Wha? Whats all da hubbub about?" the sleepy apprentice murmured as she looked around slowly, for she was only half awake (More like a quarter.). "Oh... Hiiiiya, Riverpawww." Willowpaw murmured as she slowly went back to sleep. Riverpaw clawed at her again and the cat immediately jumped, the sting from the scratch awaking her senses with a sharp pain. Riverpaw motioned her with her tail for Willowpaw to follow her. It was Dawn now, so the Dawn Patrol had just left. Riverpaw then quietly sneaked up to the Warriors Den with her sleepy companion stumbling towards her a few feet away.

"Stay here." she ordered as she snuck into the Warriors Den and proceeded to wake Silverfrost. She nudged Silverfrost with her paw and his eyes snapped open. The cat silently got up and proceeded to the entrance of the Warriors Den, Riverpaw silently following a few feet from behind.

"Once outside they quickly excited The Snowclan camp, in such a hurry they had not stopped to wonder what could be lurking in the bushes at that early hour." The mother finished as she saw the kit's eyes begin to droop. In seconds the young kit was fast asleep, the barely eaten raven lay right beside it. The Mother, whom had not eaten yet, scooped the Raven into her jaws and began to eat, for the kit would not finish the Raven anytime soon.

* * *

Sorry that its so short! The next one will be longer! (Hopefully) Please Review! Thanks for Reading! Bye!


	5. A Meeting Under the Great River Rock

HI! Sorry I haven't updated sooner! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. The Erin Hunters own Warriors.

* * *

As the Mother finished off the raven the kit began to awake.

"Mama you ate my raven!" the kit whined, noticing the lack of meat on the raven, which was now reduced to a pile of black feathers. "And I was gonna make it into a rabbit trap!" the kit added it's whiny, high pitched voice.

"Oh, hush, Darling! You couldn't of caught a rabbit with a raven anyways!"

"I couldn't!" the kit cried.

"No! Of course not! You'd have to get a Dove to catch a rabbit!" the mother told her kit happily as the kit fantasized of how it could find a dove in the fresh kill pile to use to trap the rabbit.

"Quiet down now!" the mother requested, for the small kit was now gleefully hopping up and down at the thought of catching a rabbit. "You fell asleep in the middle of the story! So now I have to make sure you don't fall asleep again!"

"Don't worry, Mama! I'll make sure I don't fall asleep again!" the kit meowed as it sat as straight as it possibly could, in a useless attempt to stay awake.

"Good! Because I do not want to tell a story when my only audience is asleep!" the Mother said with a small laugh. "Alright then! Riverpaw and the others were very quiet while they snuck out of the camp, for they did not want the murder to find them......

Soon they were out in the open forest air, looking at the flowing river that streamed beside them. To one side was a great rock covered in moss and worn from the river that sat beside it.

"Sister? Why did you take us here?" Willow asked, remembering the times their grandmother took them to the enclosed river.

"We need a place to think, right?" she asked, "So I thought that this place would be purrfect!" she told them as Sliverfrost timidly sat down, scenting that he was not in territory of his own and feeling that he should be quiet.

"Soo...... What should we do now?" Riverpaw asked.

"We need to examine the clues, of course!" Willowpaw pointed out.

"Well...... first off, we know that the cat is male, and second off that he has a dark pelt......" Silverfrost murmured.

"So its either Darkleaf or Hawktail!" Riverpaw pointed out.

"We need to follow them in order to find which one of them would murder an elder. But we've got to be really careful, or they might notice us." Willowpaw warned.

"Silverfrost, do you think you can try and get in all of the patrols that Darkleaf is in?" Riverpaw asked.

"Ummmm...... I guess so?" he said nervously.

"Good! I'll try and get on those patrols too! You might need back up!" Willowpaw declared.

"Alright...... I guess I'll be going on all the missions Hawktail is on." Riverpaw murmured. "I hope they don't get suspicious......" she said in a hushed tone.

"Good point! Maybe once and a while we'll switch places!" Willowpaw exclaimed.

"Ummm...... I think we should head back now......" Sliverfrost murmured as he headed off into the forest. Shortly after he left, he returned, carrying a rabbit and a couple of mice. He spit them out, then explained that he thought it would be bad to return empty pawed for the Clan members might get suspicious. So then the two apprentices grabbed one mouse each and headed off to the camp. When they arrived at the camp they were met by complete devastation and panic. Cats were running about in a panicked manner calling for the help of the medicine cat. The Apprentices and the Warrior understood what had happened almost instantly.

"Another cat has been killed! Deputy Silverwing has been murdered!" the cats called out in panic.

"They couldn't believe what had happened to the deputy. This had made them more determined now than ever, for this meant that everyone would soon think that Silverfrost was indeed the killer." the Mother finished as she looked the kit. The small bundle of fur's eyes were now drooping. The kit was tired from trying so hard to keep awake. Yet its eye stated eerily open as if they couldn't possibly close. Yet soon they did indeed, and the kit slowly murmured: "Mama, finish the story."

"I can't, darling. You must rest. I shall tell you more later." the Mother whispered to her kit as it began to fall into a deep slumber. The Mother too, felt tired, so she soon layed herself down to rest too.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please Review!


	6. Snowstar

Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.

* * *

The mother had woken up to the kit excitedly hopping up and down, awaiting for its mother to awake and tell it more of the tale.

"Mama! Mama!" It called exitedly to its mother.

"Yes, Darling?" the mother asked.

" Can you finish the story now?" it asked.

"Yes, darling, I shall start where we stopped last.

All of the cats stopped in there steps as soon as they spotted them standing there. Glares were casted and accusations sent to the group. Soon the accusastions doubled as the cats grew closer. "He did this." they said. "He's the cause of our pain." "It almost proves that Silverwing was corect." "Why else would Silverwing be murdered unless someone like him aimed at being deputy." Then accusastions soon grew into insults "Worthless Crowfood" they called. "Twoleg waste" they accused "Mousedung" they labeled him. The insults soon grew into cruel ideas of punishment. "Throw him to the dogs!" "Blind him!" "Drown him!" It was then that a tearstricken Snowstar arrived.

"How dare you! How dare you! How dare you cats insist upon Sliverfrost being the one to commit these crimes! The very thought that my warriors would accuse one of their own of such a thing! And it was probably just a stray dog!" At the words of the leader the clan members were immediately comforted. They all nodded their heads and tried to assure themsleves as they padded back to their dens that was just a stray dog, nothing more, nothing less. But Riverpaw and Willowpaw knew that it was more than just a stray dog that had killed him. It was, indeed a cat. Tor the murders had happened to orderly for it to be dog. It couldn't be that they simply all killed by a dog. Frostriver was the first to be murdered, and she was a well known advice giver, Silverlake had been second for she had clues to the murder, and Finally Silverwing had been third for he was the deputy. The cats then decided to investagate the body of Silverwing. They headed for the small clearing he was to be buried in only to see that a griefstricken Leader stood there, looming sadly over the lifeless body.

"Snowstar......" Riverpaw murmured.

"You may come closer, dear ones." she told the Apprentices and the Warrior. So the three cats timidly sat next to their griefstricken leader, knowing there was nothing they could do to ease her pain except sit there silently, and listen, if need be.

"He wasn't only my deputy, he was my best friend." she told them, not lifting her head away from the cat's lifeless body. "We used to play here all the time, when we were merely Apprentices. I-I'd be the Leader, he-he would be the Deputy, an-and Sliversun w-would be the Medicine cat. Heeheehee. Funny how things usually work out like that, huh?" she said as tears ran down her face and she reminisced on the memories. "I know Silversun and Silverwing wouldn't want me to act like this. The cat murmured as she stood. "I used to call them Silver and Gold." she told them as they silently headed back to the camp.

Once in the camp, Snowstar motioned for them to follow her into her den. "I do not want any of you to get hurt." she told them once they entered the den. "Therefore you must stay in my den."

"Why?"

"Everyone seems to think that you three are the cause for all of their troubles. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them even started to act out and try to kill you." she told them.

"And at that the two Aprentices and the timid Warrior began to follow the two suspects." the mother finished, for the kit was hopping up ahd down.

"Mama! Mama!" the kit squeaked.

"Yes, deary?" she asked the kit.

"I've gotta make dirt!" it screamed. The mother sighed and then motioned for the kit to go to the dirt place. She then sat down taking a moments rest before she continued the tale.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review! Bye!


	7. The New Deputy

I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.

* * *

As soon as the young kit returned from making dirt, the mother continued to tell the tale.

"As soon as the cats awoke they knew that today wouldn't be a good day. They could tell because Snowstar was looming over them, waiting for them to awake. She swiftly motioned for them to follow her out of her den, for today they would be having a very special clan meeting."

"What is it, Mama?" the kit asked.

"Hush now, you shall find out in a minute deary." she told the kit.

Outside the den, cats were hard at work, hoping to make up for yesterday's panic attack by catching twice as much prey as usual.

"Now, I want you to go and sit by the HighTree and wait for me to call a clan meeting, sit right in front so I can keep an eye on you." she told them.

As she walked away Willowpaw whispered to Riverpaw: "Why is she acting so motherly?"

"She might feel that we're her only allies and she wants us safe." she told her in a hushed tone.

"Either way, we better do what she says." Silverfrost told them as he padded over to the HighTree and sat down. Soon Willowpaw and Riverpaw followed in suit.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather round the HighTree for a clan meeting!" the leader called out. Soon all cats young and old, long and short haired, black and white, tortoiseshell and tabby, gathered round the large tree in the middle of the camp.

"Today I shall appoint a new deputy! But before we begin I would like us all to take this moment to reminisce on the memories of the loved ones that we have lost to the clutches of dog kind." she told them, though she almost sounded as if she were trying to assure herself that that was indeed the case. "I know that you all have a deep doubt in replacing the deputy at this point in time, but it must be done. So, will Runningriver please come up to the HighTree." A few gasps were heard throughout the group of cats. They had not expected this choice, for Runningriver was a strong, clever young tom, sure, but there were many that were much better suited for the important role of Deputy. There was Darkleaf, and Sparrowsong, and Hawktail, and Rabbitfur. Runningriver was obviously a rather unwxpected choice. (I forgot the how the ceremony goes to name a deputy so I'll just skip it, 'kay?) After the Deputy had been named everyone still remained where they sat.

"Well? What are you waiting for? The Gathering? Go and hunt!" she told them eagerly as she hopped down from atop the HighTree. As soon as everyone had slowly scattered away, the clan leader walked over to the Apprentices and the Warrior.

"I would like you to go on the hunting patrol with Darkleaf , Runningriver, Hawktail, Fallingstream and Frostleaf. Its a bit to many but I think you'd be safer in their company." she told them, motioning with her tail to the group of cats.

'Great, put us in the one where all our suspects are, that'll keep us safe.' Riverpaw thought as they padded towards the the group of cats.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather round the HighTree for a clan meeting!" the Mother and kit heard the Clan leader call out.

"Ooooh, Mama! Can we go to the clan meeting! Please?" the kit plead.

"Yes, deary, but you must be quite." the mother warned.

"I want to sit up infront! Right where Riverrock sat!" the kit declared.

"Alright, but if someone else is siting there we will sit in the back, alright?"

"Ok, Mama!" the kit told it's mother as it hopped happily out of the Nursery.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! Bye!


	8. The Hunting Patrol

I'm sooo soorry! I didn't update last week! I meant to! I knew exactly what I wanted to write and then I suddenly forgot what I was going to write. But, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer:I do not own Warriors.

* * *

"Wow!" the kit gushed as it made its way to it's favorite corner of the Nursery. "Mama that was so cool! I bet they'll win the battle for sure!"

"Oh Darling! We can't guarantee, only hope." the mother told her kit.

"But I want them to win!" the kit whined. "They have to win! Snowclan is the best clan ever! They can't just lose! Thats not how it works! Snowclan always wins!" The kit said defiantly.

"Oh, Darling! Darling, Darling. You know that you can't always win, right?"

"But I can always win! If I want to!"

"No, Darling. You can't always win. My mother, your grandmother, found that out when she was a 'paw' (apprentice) It broke her heart."

"What happened?" the kit asked curiously.

"She lost her sister, to a fellow warrior." the mother said solemnly.

"Oh."

"Which is proof that you can't always win."

"Ok. Can you start the story?"

"Yes. The Hunting patrol was indeed rather large, but the prey was plentiful, which made up for the large size."

"Silverfrost? Do you hear that?" Willowpaw asked.

"What?"

Willowpaw sniffed the air and then announced, in quiet the proud way,: "Prey! I'll be back in a 'sec!" she then dashed off to catch it. A few minutes later, however, she did not return. Silverfrost and Riverpaw had grown worried of her well being, for she had said that she would be back soon, and normally she would have come back by now. Even Willowpaw wasn't stubborn enough to chase after a bird that was miles away.

"Maybe I should check on her?" Riverpaw asked.

"No I'll check on her. She's my Apprentice." Fallingstream told her.

"No neither of you shall look for her. For I shall look for her, and you shall continue hunting." the new deputy told them.

Not wanting to defy the new deputy, Fallingstream and Riverpaw both quietly turned and went on their way, the others following close behind.

*********_A few minutes later_*********

"Wonder whats taking Runningriver so long......" Silverfrost announced absentmindedly.

"It should take this long to find her. I hope that she's not hurt." Frostleaf murmured.

"Maybe we should go look for them." Riverpaw suggested. All of the sudden a mournful yowl could be heard in the distance. Riverpaw turned her head to the direction the yowl came from. It had sounded, quiet vaguely, like Runningriver. Her eyes flickered towards Silverfrost's for less than a second and then she began to tear through the dense forest undergrowth, making her way to the direction of the yowl, and fearing what she might see once she got there.

"Riverpaw! Slow down, Riverpaw!" the others called out, but Riverpaw continued to tear through the trees, knowing that if she did not get there in time, what she feared might be true. Finally, she had reached the clearing in which the yowl had come from. In the clearing she saw what she had expected to see all along the way, the yowl and the time, suggested it, and there it was, right in front of her face.

The sight was almost to much for her to bear. In the middle of the clearing there was Willowpaw, torn and bloody, her fur was tattered, looking as if she had just rolled through the mud many times, in the midst of a bloody war between the clans. Standing over her was Runningriver, looking as if it was his own kin that they were about to lose. Tears streaming down her furry cheeks, Riverpaw stumbled over to her dying sister.

"W-What happened?" she demanded.

"I found her here, looking as if a dog had come by and suddenly decided that she'd make a tasty snack." he told her.

"She-She can't die. She hasn't been made a Warrior." Riverpaw told him. Just then the others came and sat beside them, they too, were shocked by the horrid scene.

"There is something we can do." Fallingstream told her, tears streaming from her eyes at the sight of her lost apprentice. "We can call the leader and Medicine cat over hear and have them give her her Warrior name. That way she shall at least go into Starclan with the honor of having her Warrior name." she told her.

"Then the fastest runner must go and get them now." Riverpaw ordered.

"I'll go!" Sliverfrost said, already running out of the clearing. Minutes later, Willowpaw was still holding on, but only just. Her breath was becoming shallower and shallower by each intake, she couldn't even speak to tell whom had done this to her. Riverpaw knew she wouldn't make it, but there was just a tiny bit of hope inside her that her sister would be able to enter Starclan, a full Warrior. As Silverfrost returned with Snowstar and Silversun, Riverpaw could tell that neither of their original suspects could have done this. After all they were with her the whole time, and the last three murders had been different. 'Maybe they heard what Snowstar said, and decided to make it look like a dog had killed them.' Riverpaw thought as Silversun sat beside her.

"Snowstar. She can not hold on any longer. We must give her her name now, before she goes to Starclan." Silversun told her.

"Yes, Yes. Starclan! This cat has nearly completed her necessary training. Her life has been swept from her so suddenly, that I wish to grant her her Warrior name. Will you let me grant this before you take her to Starclan hunting grounds?" After Snowstar said this the wind began to pick up, the leaves rustled, and Willowpaw began to hold on tighter to the end of her string of life that has kept together so far, but is slowly unraveling with the wind. "Starclan has spoken." Snowstar announced. "Your Warrior name is Willowwhisper. May you be safe on the road to Starclan." Snowstar told her gently, and, with what strength she had left, Willowwhisper gave a slow nod, and whispered, quiet faintly:

"Riverpaw." as if she wanted to tell her sister something before she died, but she never got to, for Starclan had swept her away to their hunting grounds before she could.

"Willowwhisper. Willowwhisper." the cats chanted mournfully. On their way back, Riverpaw and Silverfrost carried her to the place she would be buried.

*********_Hours later_ *********

It was now rather late, and the pale moonlight shimmered on Willowwhisper's cold, lifeless pelt. There were six cats siting around her. Their names were Silversun, Riverpaw, Snowstar, Silverfrost, Goldenleaf, and of course, Riverpaw and Willowwhisper's mother, Starlight. They were the only ones to still sit vigil for the young cat. They would soon call the elders for burial. They were going to bury her in a very special place. By the Willow tree, where the wind whispers through the leaves.

"We're here for the burial." Riversong announced solemnly. Next to her was Stripefoot, Daisyheart, and Cloudleaf. Cloudleaf, the youngest tom proceeded to pick up Willowwhisper from the grass. Soon he was helped by Stripefoot, the eldest tom, whom had one paw covered with stripes. Soon Daisyheart, the youngest she-cat helped to, followed shortly by Riversong. The cats then slowly made their way to the Willow tree to bury her. After the burial Riverpaw and Silverfrost made their way to the leader's den, following Snowstar all the way.

"And on the way there Riverpaw swore that she would make sure this didn't happen again, she didn't now what she would do if another cat was slaughtered like Willowwhisper, and that whatever cat had done this would pay, for she refused to lose Silverfrost, Starlight, and Snowstar too, for the loss her grandmother and best friend/sister meant that they where all she had left. A shy, silent Warrior, her caring Mother, and her kindly leader, were all she had left." The Mother told her kit.

"Thats a bad ending!" the kit cried.

"Oh, deary, that wasn't the ending at all!"

"Oh." At that time they heard the yowls of Warriors returning from battle. The kit hopped out of the Nursery, and happily greeted the Warriors, hoping that one day, she too, would be able to fight by their side. The mother soon sighed and followed her kit, hoping that they did, indeed, win the battle.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! Bye!


	9. Author's Note

Oops! That one that I put up for this was for my other fanfic! I have no Idea what happened! sorry! Just so you know I might not update in a while because I haven't decided what should happen next! Anyways I'm really, really sorry about the mishap, I just now realized that thanks for pointing that out, runningfirexyz!


	10. A New Motive

I"M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ehem. Now that thats out of the way, Please accept my apology. I meant to update, and I was going to last week, but my computer apparently got broken somehow, so my dad fixed it. To add to that my dogs ran away. But on the bright side! The Fourth Apprentice is out! I haven't read it yet, though. I hope Yellowfang and Brightheart are in it. They're my favorite characters. And on a kinda sad side, I just read Flowers for Algernon (I cried) and started, but will not finish, unless I find it, Charly. I only got a quarter way through, but I cried at the begining, when he was at the play ground. The other people watching it around me started laughing at him, but I cried. They were one of the reasons I cried. Anyways! Please excuse my rant! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: The Erin Hunters own Warriors, and, sadly, I'm not one of them.

* * *

"T-they LOST!" he kit wailed. At the sight of the wounded warriors. The mother came up beside her kit.

"Darling, just because they have wounds on them, does not mean that they had lost the battle." she told the kit, resting her tail on it's tiny shoulders.

"Ca-can I ask?" the kit asked her mother.

"Yes. Just be careful. Warriors always get temperamental after a battle." The mother warned. By now the kit had already skipped off to the nearest warrior, and began having a question marathon.

"What happened? Did you win? Does it feel good to win? Oh Starclan! We lost, didn't we? What do you think will happen now? Will we have to leave the mountain? Will they kill us all? Oh! I'm to cute to die! I haven't even killed a starling yet! It's my life goal, you know? Do you like Starling? I love Starling! It reminds me of Grandmama! To bad she's dead...Did you know that her name begins with Star? Do you think that means that if she became leader, her name would be Starstar? Maybe thats why she didn't ever become leader! I know I wouldn't want a name like that! But I still like her name! Do you like her name?" At this point the utterly stunned warrior had began to make its way over to the fresh kill pile, in a utterly sad attempt to get away from the babbling kit.

"Oooooh! What kind of fresh kill do you like? I _loooove _all kinds of fresh kill!" the kit continued to babble, until the mother, ever so quietly, came over and scooped the kitten up from beside the confused warrior, whom was trying to distract himself, by digging through the fresh kill pile uselessly.

"HEY! Why'd you do that? I was makin' a new friend!" the kit whined.

"Darling. I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I will get you a gigantic starling, as bigger than Sleeteyes. As long as you leave poor Sleeteyes alone!" she told her kit, as she pushed it towards the Nursery.

"Okay Mama!" the kit said, scrambling into the Nursery.

"Now why don't I tell you some more of the story, and then we'll go right up to the Apprentices, and request for them to bring back a Starling bigger than themselves when they go on the next hunting patrol." the mother said as she sat down in the bed of moss.

"Many moons later. The Murderer was still a large the life of the leader was feared for widely." the mother began.

"Another Murder had just happened. Cherrypaw had been found in near the bird tree, raven in paw, and as lifeless and beaten as an old bedding of moss. Lately the Nursery had been guarded by Warriors around the clock. Even though it could very well be one of the guards that protect the sweet bundles of fur at night, that had viciously murdered the many warriors before."

Riverpaw was laying down, eyes closed, facing her sisters grave. Since she died, life was different. She only spoke to Sliverfrost , Snowstar, and Starlight. Kits had become afraid of her, and the other Warriors held no Sympathy. She spent many wasted hours near Willowwhisper's grave. Silverfrost tried many times to cheer her up, but to no avail. She seemed lost. That is......Until the Half moon. She had followed the medicine cats to the Starry Cliff once, when she was merely a kit. The Medicine cats saw her, but instead of bringing her back, they told her that she must keep the place secret, and never return, unless it was important. She had heard them talking, saying that she obviously didn't see anything in the sky. But the thing is, she did. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, and she still held the place, and the sight close to her heart. So that was where she headed. It wasn't like it was for anything particularly important. She just had the sudden urge to go there, and see the beautiful sight once again. So Riverpaw twisted through the many vines and rough undergrowth to reach her destination. The path she had to take had many rough turns and spiky thorns blocking the way, but it was worth it, she didn't know why, it just _was_. Soon she had arrived at the Starry Cliff, just as the Dance of the Spirits began.(What the Cree people of the North Pole call the Aurora Borealis) She could see the deceased cats of all four of the clans faces in the jade and red waves of light. She had taken her sister here once, but she said all she saw was wavy lights, to her there were no faces. This made Riverpaw feel a bit special. One of the faces shined particularly bright. The face of the darkest, shiniest jade came closer, and closer still. Until it was directly facing Riverpaw. A voice sweet as honey, and rather familiar to Riverpaw began to fill the air.

"Riverpaw..." the voice whispered. " I knew you would come. You always knew when to come." Riverpaw looked up at the light. In it, she could see the solitary face of Willowwhisper. Tears ran down her face. The tears of a ghost. Riverpaw watched as those tears, those drops of liquid light formed a pool around her paws, then slowly disappeared.

"I've been waiting for you." Willowwhisper's voice rasped. "Old friend." she whispered into Riverpaw's ear.

"Why?" Riverpaw asked, voice scarcely audible.

"You are soon to become a full warrior." she stated. Riverpaw nodded slightly.

"Before the ceremony happens, you must avenge my death. I know that after I died... you stopped trying to find who had caused the deaths. But you must do your sister and old friend a favor. Will you, please, solve the mystery for me? Will you please finish what I started? Before its to late?"

"To late for what?" Riverpaw asked.

"The death of our dear leader grows closer. Soon it will happen. I want you to find who will do this before it happens, and avenge my and many other deaths, before the fall of Snowclan begins." she whispered into Riverpaw's ears.

"Can't you tell me who it is?" she asked.

"No. I cannot, for Spirits of Starclan may not interfere with the lives of the living, only set them on the path they seek. Even if I could...I did not see the one who took my life. But... There is someone who did."

"Who?" she asked.

"A roguelike kittypet, with fur as white as snow and the voice of a Warrior. With the help of Silverfrost, find him. He has been hiding in fear of the forest, ever since he saw my death. He used to gaze towards the forest with such great envy of us, but he never once entered, until the day I died If you can bring him to the Clans, where he was meant to be, he will tell you who killed me. Be careful. I must go now. For I have told you to much, I was told to set you on the right path, not meddle with the lives of the living. " The jade light began to fade back into the beautiful Aurora, slowly becoming one of the many faces in a long, beautiful stream of cats.

"Wait! What if I don't fix things? What if the kittypet won't listen?" Riverpaw called.

"It'll work out. Wrongs will be righted, as they always are." the, now tiny part of the beautiful green light.

"And at that Riverpaw had left the cliff, running faster than the cold breeze. She had to get Silverfrost, and find the Kittypet that sealed Snowclan's fate." the mother finished, for she heard the growl of her kit's stomach rumble quite loudly.

"Mama! Can I have Starling now?" it whined.

"Yes, darling." she told the kit. They then promptly got up and headed over to the freshkill pile to pick out the plumpest tastiest looking Starling.

* * *

I hope you liked it! And again, Please forgive me for not updating for a while, I just had a bit of writer's block as to what to do next. 'Cause I know exactly how I want it to end, I just got to work it up to that point. Please Review! Hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Bye!


	11. Titleless

Finally! I finally updated! I'm really sorry! I had really bad computer problems, so I had a hard time getting my computer to start up. But! I updated now! Hopefully I'll be able to update more often now!

Disclaimer: The Erin Hunters own Warriors. My name is not Erin Hunter.

* * *

The kit toddled lazily back into the Nursery. "I'm sooooooo full! I can't eat another bite! Even if I didn't want toooo! Ugh!"

"Well, Darling, why don't you rest a while and I finish the story!" the mother suggested.

"Okay Mama! But-" she started as she plopped down on the mushy nest. "When will I become an Apprentice?"

"When the story is over little sweet!"

"In that case! I can't wait! I hope Sleeteyes is my mentor!"

"Ah...Oh...Well...You don't want him to be your mentor, he's very grumpy...And he smells like fresh dung!" the mother told her kit, knowing that the older Warrior wasn't good with kits, and wouldn't be able to handle an Apprentice.

The kit gasped. "Really?" the mother nodded. "Wow! He must smell reaaaaaaalllly bad!"

"Yup!" the mother replied. "How about Pepperpelt! Or Leaffur?"

"Ooooh! Do you think Littlewhisker would be my mentor? She is soooo cool!"

"We'll see what the leader thinks!"

"Okay!"

"Well, now on with the story! Riverpaw raced through the woods. Knowing that it would be soon that the Warrior Ceremony started.

She burst into the camp, calling out Silverfrost's name. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing, whether it be tending to kits, training, telling tales of the past, or even tending wounds, to stare at the sight. You see, it was simply unnatural for Riverpaw to shout, or burst in the camp at all. She treated life as a chore now and days, everything was to be done orderly and quietly, none of it holding much importance. It was just not...right for her to yell at all.

So the whispers began, just as they did when she returned without her dear sister.

"Whats with Riverpaw?" they whispered. "So strange!" They rasped. "Unnatural!" they murmured.

"Where's Silverfrost!" she commanded.

"Ummm...Uhh...He's...Uhh...In the leader's den...they wanted you too, but...Uh...they could find you..." a kit ran up, then stuttered quietly, full of fright.

"Thank you, Darlin'." Everyone gasped, as she reached down and licked the kit's small, golden head. The whispers changed to murmuring of the quiet, emotionless Apprentice going mad.

The kit bowed its tiny head, then ran into the nursery.

At this point, Riverpaw calmly walked into the Leader's den.

At her entrance, all of the cats in the room turned their heads.

"Ahhh...Riverpaw...We were waiting for you..." Snowstar told her.

"Please, sit." Runningriver stated absentmindedly.

Riverpaw respectfully bowed her head, then sat next to Silverfrost, who licked her ear affectionately.

"First off, Riverpaw, I would like to inform you that you will be joining Silverfrost in the Warriors den very, very soon."

"Riverpaw! Thats wonderful! We get to have Apprentices at the same time! That is......if you allow us to have them at the same time..."

The snowy leader chuckled. "Of course you will! Now! Would you mind, Runningriver? I'd very much like to speak to these two privately."

"Do you not trust me, Snowstar?"

"Of course I trust you. It is just that you must allow a private talk between me and my old friends..."

"Of course." Runningriver bowed his head at the leader, then quietly left.

A few short moments after the Warrior left, Snowstar stood.

"Listen! Listen! Listen Quickly! I must tell you before he returns! I am on my second life! I suspect that my days as your leader are soon to end! Your mother's life, Riverpaw, as well as my own are in grave danger! You must have an Apprentice before my death, Silverfrost! We must make you my deputy! The Legacy of Snowclan is in danger! I cannot allow Runningriver to be the next leader! I......I have walked in his dreams, some how, I have seen his past, which he hides every day. Starclan has willed me to see it, Riverpaw! To see that he is not what he claims to be in the least! He is the Great, Great Grandson of Scarletclaw! Do you know what he did! And the Medicine at the time predicted that his Grandson would follow in his bloody footsteps! I am afraid it is all to dangerous to have a cat with such a destiny to lead our clan!" she Gasped. "Sit!" whispered urgently. They did as they were told, and she began to start in the middle of a lecture about how to act at Gatherings, which was conveniently close to that day. (It was the full moon soon)

"Know remember! We don't want a repeat of that little fight, that happened the last time! So no arguing with the other cats! Especially you Silverfrost! Your a Warrior! You should know better than that! You know it was very Embarrassing for Runningriver to go up and scold you two when you got in a fight with those two Caveclan cats!"

"B-but! We had too! They said that their stinky Cave camp was better than ours!" Riverpaw reacted, protesting.

"Yes, but you know that it was extremely embarrassing for Runningriver to apologize to another Clan's deputy! And even more so for myself when I must apologize to the other Clan leaders, because someone who was supposed to set a good example for new Apprentices, set a bad one!" the snowy leader scolded.

"Sorry Snowstar..." Riverpaw and Sliverfrost said in unison, hanging their heads in mock shame.

"Oh! I hope haven't intruded on anything!"

"Oh! No, Runningriver! I was just scolding these two, and reminding them not to behave like they did the last Gathering! But! They'll be leaving now!" Snowstar told him, ushering them outside. As she walked them to the door, she whispered something to Riverpaw.

"Go to the Elder's Den. Ask for Stripefoot to tell you about Scarletclaw. Remember, it must be Stripefoot that tells you." she whispered.

At that the mother stopped, for the kit was staring contently at Littlewhisker who was practicing battle moves. She ran over and started jumping up and down, asking Littlewhisker to teach her the battle move that she did just now.

The mother sighed, looking up at the pale blue sky. I'm going to have to give her up soon, mother. I just wonder if it was just as painful for you to give up. But, she has to become a great Warrior someday, although it will be painful to watch her go off into battle, knowing it may be her last. Was this what you felt when you died? That your never going to see me again? That you'll never really get to know me? It is a painful feeling...

* * *

Thanks for reading! See ya later!


End file.
